Hogwarts Remembers
by LunaTonks31
Summary: En el 19 Aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts Muchas gracias J.K. Rowling :(


El aviso ya se había dado… toda una familia compuesta por personas pelirrojas- a excepción de una rubia- se encontraban reunidas. No se podía evitar: la batalla final estaba cerca. La madre no podía permitir que su hija más pequeña participara en esa batalla ¿y se le ocurría algo? Y aunque no lo quisieran decir, hasta los hermanos más traviesos creían que ella tenía razón, era la más pequeña para estar ahí.

Justo cuando comenzarían a discutir sobre si la pequeña Weasley tendría que estar ahí, se escuchó un ruido… era su hermano, el hermano que los había abandonado por elegir su trabajo… había regresado, se había disculpado con toda su familia por la forma en que se había portado.

¿Quién diría que sería justamente Fred Weasley el primero que le tendería la mano a su hermano, perdonándolo por lo que hizo?

Pero, no hubo tiempo de seguir hablando, la batalla ya comenzó con la llegada de los mortifagos al castillo, pudieron destruir las defensas de este. Ya no había tanto tiempo para organizarse, toda la familia tuvo que separarse, incluyendo a ese par de hermanos gemelos que jamás se separaban ni un segundo, en esos momentos era salvar la vida de los estudiantes y la suya.

El pelirrojo gemelo se dio cuenta de que su hermano, aquel que hace momentos le había pedido disculpas a toda su familia iba con él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía allí cuando dos mortifagos con máscaras se les aparecieron, comenzaron a pelear lanzándose hechizos y algunos de ellos rebotando en la pared y hasta el techo, de pronto comenzaron a llegar más hechizos, pero no hacia él y su hermano, más bien hacia los dos mortifagos, se dio cuenta de que era su hermano menor Ron y sus amigos Harry y Hermione.

La pelea seguía, a uno de los mortifagos se le cae la máscara: es el Ministro de Magia, su hermano Percy, quien peleaba con él le lanza un hechizo al mortifago que le provoca dolor. Percy dice algo que al pelirrojo le provoca gracia, al Ministro Mortifago le comienzan a salir púas de su espalda, para el chico eso es nuevo ¿Su hermano, el más serio de todos los Weasley haciendo una broma a su ahora ex jefe?

Iba a reírse, pero… de pronto, una explosión llenó el lugar en donde se encontraban, los mortifagos quedaron solamente inconscientes, los cinco chicos saltaron por los aires y gritaron, algunos de ellos sangraban demasiado, los cuatro se pusieron de pie ¿los cuatro? Uno de ellos seguía en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara. ¡No podía ser! Él no podía estar muerto, justo ahora que por fin toda la familia podía estar junta, cuando él fue el primero que le dio la mano momentos antes, cuando su tienda con su hermano gemelo era un éxito ¿Cómo podían explicarle a George Weasley que su hermano gemelo había muerto? ¿Por qué siempre que aquellos dos hermanos se separaban tenía que ocurrir algo malo? Primero uno de ellos pierde su oreja, ahora otro pierde la vida. ¡Eso simplemente no podía ser!

Fred Weasley no podía estar muerto.

Los Mortifagos estaban afuera del castillo, dirigidos por Voldemort, y también Bellatrix Lestrange: su loca tía por parte de su madre.

Gracias al cuadro una taberna de Hogsmeade, ella pudo llegar a Hogwarts, preocupada y angustiada por lo que pudiera suceder allí, a los estudiantes, al castillo… a su esposo.

Él se fue a Hogwarts convencido de que ella permanecería en casa de su madre y también su hijo el cual había nacido hace algunos días, a ambos les habría gustado quedarse con él y verlo crecer… pero eso no iba a ser posible, ya que ambos eran miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort gana la guerra? Posiblemente los buscarían y asesinarían, incluyendo al pequeño bebé de cabello azul.

Tal vez ambos sabían que no sobrevivirían a la batalla porque se ocultaron demasiado tiempo sin tener la posibilidad de pelear o entrenarse para un duelo, pero aun así tenían ambos una pequeña esperanza que estarían con su hijo al terminar la batalla.

Ella se encontró con los tres chicos y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza cuando le preguntó Potter por qué no se había quedado con su hijo. Su cabello ya no era el típico rosa, ahora era café, tal como lo había tenido un año atrás. Ella se preocupaba por su esposo ¿estará bien? ¿Le ocurrirá algo malo? ¿Podrá pelear como antes? Ella solo pudo decir que su madre lo cuidaría y después de que le dijeran donde estaba él, dejó a los chicos para ir en su búsqueda, pero un ataque la hizo volver y encontrándose con la más pequeña de los Weasley, se dirigieron a ayudar.

El dueño de la taberna debía saber dónde estaba él, así que en cuanto obtuvo la respuesta que ella buscaba, se alejó, aunque ella era un Auror, ya no era tan rápida como antes en cuanto a hechizos se trataba. No se sentía tan tranquila, él peleaba con un mortifago llamado Dolohov, sabía que era uno de los mortifagos más fuertes que tenía Voldemort. Lo encontró peleando con él, estaba demasiado atento a los movimientos de su enemigo, él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí observándolo, él creía que estaría su esposa en casa de su suegra junto con el pequeño Teddy.

Pudo aturdir a su contrincante, solo por unos momentos, giró su cabeza y ahí estaba ella, no le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que se quedara en casa, ella corrió hacia él, lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, él quería enojarse con ella, pero no podía, la amaba demasiado como para hacerlo. Ella le aseguró que el bebé estaría bien, que el pequeño sería feliz con su abuela y su padrino. Ambos sonrieron con un poco de tristeza. El mortifago se había levantado, ahora iba dispuesto a todo. La pareja lanzó hechizos a todo aquel enemigo apareciera. Dolohov era fuerte, había asesinado a varios estudiantes del colegio; incluyendo a aquel chico de Gryffindor que siempre tenía su cámara en la mano, ahora iba por el hombre lobo y la metamorfomaga, tenía que asesinar a ambos. Pero… alguien más apareció, ella: Bellatrix Lestrange, ella dijo que asesinaría a la mujer: a su propia sobrina. La batalla continúo, ambos ya no podían más, sus enemigos eran muy rápidos, en un rápido desarme, Dolohov por fin pudo vencer a su enemigo con la maldición asesina.

Su esposo estaba inmóvil en el suelo, aun con los ojos abiertos pero con una mirada que parecía tranquila ¿Ahora qué?, su esposo ya había muerto, Dolohov se había ido, Bellatrix reía histéricamente, ella solo podía ver el cuerpo de su esposo inmóvil cerca de ella " _Expelliarmus"_ escuchó ella, su varita había volado a varios metros de ella, solo ella cerró los ojos y escuchó las palabras asesinas, sintiendo un golpe en el pecho y cayendo a un lado de su esposo.

Y en una parte del castillo quedaron los cuerpos inmóviles y de miradas tranquilas de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

Sabía que la batalla comenzaría en cualquier momento, el mismo Voldemort lo dijo poco después de que él desapareció después del duelo con McGonagall. Tenía que haber llegado Potter y ser el héroe de todo.

Se ocultaba para que ningún miembro de la Orden lo encontrara, lo odiaban; bueno, siempre lo habían odiado, pero ahora tenían más razones, él había asesinado al director del colegio. Pero ellos no entendían las razones del porque lo había hecho, no sabía cómo terminaría aquel día. ¿El Señor Tenebroso tendrá el poder? ¿Potter podrá vencerlo tal y como Dumbledore se lo dijo? No lo sabía

Sabía que había tenido que fingir durante años ser parte de los mortifagos, si, lo fue alguna vez, pero dejó de serlo después de que su señor asesinara a la única persona que a él le importaba y que además amaba: Lily Evans, había muerto por proteger a su hijo y ahora aunque él no quisiera hacerlo- ya que también era hijo de su enemigo de sus épocas del colegio- protegió al hijo de ambos, tal vez no del modo que se esperaría, desde su primer año, tratando de evitar que los profesores de DCAO le hicieran daño, aunque claro, él le causaba otro tipo de daño, tanto al chico como a sus amigos.

Lucius Malfoy apareció frente a él, pálido, cansado y asustado, _"Cobarde"_ pensó, desde los tiempos de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy escapaba de los problemas y ahora no era la excepción. Lo que ese mortifago le dijo no le gustó para nada… el Señor Tenebroso lo buscaba, ¿Qué podía necesitar de él?, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos. Ese lugar jamás le había gustado, tenía malos recuerdos gracias a los amigos de James Potter, aun así entró inmovilizando el sauce boxeador y entró por el pasadizo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los gritos allí estaba su Señor, con la serpiente en una especie de burbuja. Lord Voldemort no se veía contento, tenía aquella varita que le perteneció a Dumbledore durante muchos años, Potter se enfrentaría al Señor Tenebroso en cuanto viera a todas las personas que habían muerto. Él no podía permitirlo, tenía que buscar a Potter y protegerlo de algún modo en que Voldemort no pudiera hacerle daño. Miró a la serpiente… si tan solo él pudiera… pero si lo intentaba es más posible que él terminara muerto antes de que se acercara al animal.

Le habla de la varita de sauco y la razón por la que no funciona, sabe bien que la varita de sauco solo funciona si la persona que la tiene asesinó a su anterior dueño, en el fondo de su mente sabía que todo había acabado para él y pudo comprobarlo en cuanto la burbuja en la que estaba la serpiente se acercó a él… sintió unos colmillos en su cuello, cayó de rodillas al suelo, Voldemort le dijo a la serpiente algo que él no entendió. Sentía el veneno en todo su cuerpo, "su Lord" se fue dejándolo morir solo… hasta que.

Ese chico al cual nunca había querido desde que lo conoció, aquel que protegía por amor a su madre se acercó a él, justo ahora él tenía que enterarse de todo lo que Dumbledore había planeado, le dijo a Potter que tomara sus recuerdos, la "Insufrible Sabelotodo" como llegó a llamar a Granger más de una vez apareció un pequeño frasco para que Potter pudiera tomar esos recuerdos.

Necesitaba verlos una última vez, así que le pidió que lo mirara, sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de ella, de pronto, sus ojos negros dejaron de ver y Severus Snape quedó inmóvil en aquel viejo suelo.


End file.
